Mystery of Love
by Lady Isabelle Black
Summary: The Love Triangle Competition by opaque-girl: Scorpius finds himself torn between his best friend Lily Potter and his girlfriend Rose Weasley who will he chose in the end? Its the mystery of love that leads him to make the right choice. BETA READ.


_**Challenge: The Love Triangle Competition by opaque-girl**_

_**Prompt: "She was a mystery to him"**_

_**Beta: **_

_**Mystery of Love**_

The day before heading back to Hogwarts for his final year, Scorpius Malfoy finds himself in Belle's Jewelry which is located in Diagon Alley. The purpose of this visit is to find the perfect Valentine's Day gift for his girlfriend of the last five months: Rose Weasley.

Minutes after deciding to buy Rose a necklace for Valentine's Day, an elderly looking man goes over to him and introduces himself as Andrew Hale the owner of the fine establishment.

Andrew asks the young man before him "What are you looking for today?" hoping to assist him find the perfect present for the lady that holds his heart.

"I want to purchase my girlfriend a necklace for Valentine's Day" states Scorpius looking carefully at the different necklaces displayed in the display cases.

Andrew then asks his customer "Can you describe your girlfriend's style to me in one word?" knowing that this should help in selecting the perfect necklace.

Thinking about it for a moment, Scorpius says to Andrew "Her style could be seen as traditional" knowing that word fits Rose perfectly.

Within minutes, Andrew quickly places three different necklaces before Scorpius to choose from.

Scorpius carefully examines each of three necklaces before him. The first necklace that he picks up and examines is a white-gold outline of a heart with diamonds within the heart. The second necklace is a beautiful yet simple classic diamond pear drop necklace. The third necklace is a classic gold heart locket that shimmered in the light.

He knew that Rose would prefer the locket, so Scorpius tells Andrew "I will take the locket today" taking out one of the voucher's from Gringotts that only wealthy customers have access to.

Andrew says to his customer "This locket costs 100 galleons" as Scorpius fills in the voucher with the amount and signs it before handing it over to him. He quickly places his wand on the watermark of the Gringotts crest to validate its authenticity before Andrew asks him "Do you wish for the necklace to be wrapped for you?"

Scorpius nods his head yes, while Andrew goes into the back to wrap Rose's present.

_**~MOL~**_

By himself once more, Scorpius spots in another display case the perfect necklace to purchase. One of the sales clerk walks up to him and explains "This particular necklace has both natural green diamonds and natural blue diamonds" while removing the particular necklace from the display case for Scorpius to look at carefully.

"I wish to purchase this butterfly necklace today" says Scorpius reacting on his urge to have the stunning necklace.

The sales clerk says politely "This necklace costs 10,000 galleons to purchase" as Scorpius quickly fills in another Gringott's voucher and hands it the clerk.

As the sales clerk validates the voucher, Scorpius says "I want the necklace gift wrap for a Valentine's present"

Mere minutes later, Scorpius with both gift bags in this hand, apparates back to his room in Malfoy Manor.

_**~MOL~**_

Later that evening as he packs his school trunk, Scorpius carefully takes out both gift bags with tissue paper wrapping each necklace box. Staring at both necklaces for over an hour, he realizes something important as he packs one of the necklaces in his trunk and the other in his dresser drawer.

_**~MOL~**_

Early on in the train ride back to Hogwarts, Scorpius walks into the prefect compartment as Head Boy to find his girlfriend Rose who happens to be the Head Girl awaiting his arrival.

Rose asks her boyfriend lovingly "Scorpius did you enjoy your holidays?" as they never truly got the chance to meet up like she wanted to as his parents did not approve of her being his girlfriend.

"It was fine with a bunch of Slytherin dinner parties" says Scorpius who carefully avoids kissing her before mentioning "However, my friends made them bearable"

Never being invited to any of those dinner parties, Rose questioningly says "I heard from Al that Lily was your date for most of those parties" not liking that her own cousin was closer to her boyfriend because she was a fellow Slytherin.

"Of course, Lily was my date but only as my best friend" states Scorpius quickly knowing that Rose was jealous of his relationship with Lily. Feeling this was the best time to speak to Rose he begins to say "We need to talk about our relationship"

"I know me too but let's say it at the same time. On the count of three" says Rose happily hoping that they were on the same page.

As Rose counts down on her fingers 1, 2, 3 and she says "I love you" while Scorpius says "I want to break up" leaving a stun Rose standing before him.

With tears running down her face, Rose asks him a question with one simple word "Why?" looking at the man that she loves.

Scorpius simply says "Because I don't love you" and with that response Rose runs out of the compartment leaving him behind.

After breaking up with Rose, Scorpius finds himself telling his friends that he is now a single man.

_**~MOL~**_

Just mere weeks after breaking up with Rose, Scorpius finally have the courage to ask Lily out for Valentine's Day Hogsmeade trip.

Before saying yes or no, Lily asks one of her best friends "Why do you want to take me out on a date?"

Thinking about for a moment, Scorpius says seriously, "Because every day with you would be an adventure" knowing that Lily is one that could make him happy.

Lily whispers the word "Yes" while hugging him before going off to tell her female best friends the news.

_**~MOL~**_

Valentine's Day arrives as Scorpius and Lily find themselves in an upper-class cafe frequently visited by fellow Slytherins. Scorpius presents Lily with her Valentine's Day gift and puts it on her neck to wear.

Lily now bears a necklace with diamonds of both of their eye colours: the blue diamonds represent Scorpius and the green diamonds represents her.

_**~MOL~**_

Weeks have passed since that date because the two best friends fall deeply in love with each other. Scorpius knows in his heart that buying those two necklaces that fateful day led him to realize that the mystery of love was that it could be someone that he did not expect.

_**~MOL~**_

AN: Please Review.

AN: For the last month of summer, August will have updates every single day. Vote on my poll for your favourite: Tudors, Sons of Anarchy, and Harry Potter story to be update for a third time.


End file.
